Blog użytkownika:Nocnafuriagirl1/Córka Wodza: Zapomniana Historia
Dydykty dla: Lemonia , MartaxD6 , NightFireDragon i Trollka21 Za pomoc nad tytułem :) Informacje: - To tak jak by kontynuacja "Córka Wodza" tylko trochę inaczej - Akcja dzieje się najpierw w realnym świecie, a potem w świecie wikingów - Będę pisała z różnych perspektyw np. * Czkawki, * Astrid *Ogólna ( * Gwiazdka inaczej " Perspektywa" ) - Jeźdźcy mają 15 lat, a annabelle 14. Zapraszam do komentowania Rozdział 1. Zdziwienie... *Ogólna Na Berk jak zwykle, spokojnie, raz ciepło, raz zimno. Stoick jak zawsze zajmował się wodzowaniem. Musiał pilnować pożądku by wszystko poszło gładko. W akademi Czkawka prowadzil lekcje, dzisiejsza była taka, żeby odkryć nowe ataki smoków, albo przynajmniej ich zdolności. Astrid odkryła, że jak się dotknie szyi Wichurki, wyrzuca jeden kolec z ogona. Hakokieł, że podmuchem skrzydeł może wyrwać drzewo z korzeniami. A Szczerbatek, że może rozdwajać kolce na grzbiecie, z czego Szczerbatek cieszył się jak małe dziecko. Sztukawięs oraz Jot i Wym jeszcze nie odkryli swoich zdolności. Czkawka- Jutro jeszcze poćwiczymy- Powiedział do reszty. Sączysmark- Ale przeciesz odkryliśmy zdolności naszyk smoków- Powiedział trochę oburzony. Czkawka- Ale nie wszyscy-Powiedział- a może odkryjesz jeszcze inne zdolności Hakokła? Nie pomyślałeś? Sączysmark- Nie ważne... Nagle usłyszeli ryk, podobny do Nocnej Furii. Szczerbatek zareagował i chciał biec w to miejsce skąd dochodzi dźwięk. Czkawka- Szczerbatek, gdzie się wybierasz?-Zatrzymał smoka- Ludzie, idziemy za tym rykiem? Astrid- Ja w to wchodzę. Śledzik- Ja też. Czkawka- No, a wy?- Powiedział do bliźniaków i Sączysmarka. Szpadka- Możemy iść. Wsiedli na smoki i podążali za rykiem, Szczerbatek prowadził. Ryk dochodził z jaskini niedaleko akademii. Było tak zimno, wilgotno i ciemno. Siedem metrów od nich zalśniły żółto- zielone oczy. Śledzik- Czy to Nocna Furia? Tajemniczy głos- Tak- Usłyszeli głos. Zaraz potem dźwięk wystrzeliwanej plazmy. W jaskini się rozjaśniło, a przed sobą ujrzeli Nocną Furię. Smok- Nazywam się Neansy (czyt. Nensi ) Astrid- Czy mam omamy, czy smok gada? Neansy- Nie masz omam, ja mówię- Powiedziała. Czkawka- Jak to możliwe? Neansy- Mam tak od małego, a tak w ogóle, muszę was ostrzec. Śledzik- Przed czym? Neansy- Przed złem. Jeśli mi nie pomożecie, wszystkie smoki na tej ziemi wyginą. Rozdział 2. Wyjaśnienie... *Ogólna Czkawka - Ale... Ale jak wyginą ?- Zapytał wystraszony. Neansy - Thor się gniewa, każdy zajmuje się smokami a na niego nikt nie zwraca uwagi. Czkawka - To nie można postawić mu posągu czy coś takiego? Neansy - Nie, Thor chce osobiste przeprosiny, ale do puki go nikt nie przeprosi będzie nasyłał na smoki pioruny - Wyjaśniła. Astrid - Ale na dworze nie ma żadnych piorunów. Neansy - Narazie jesteśmy bezpieczni, ale kiedy obrońcy którzy tworzą pole obronne zasłabną, to już po nas - Powiedziała smutna. Śledzik - Jacy obrońcy? Neansy - Jak wiadomo, jest siedem klas smoków i najsilniejsze smoki z każdej klasy tworzą pole obronne w każdym miejscu gdzie żyją smoki. Ale nie mamy wybrańca który poleci tak gdzie mieszka Thor. Czkawka - A zaprowadzisz nas do tego miejsca gdzie są Ci obrońcy tworzą to pole? Neansy - Hmm... Nie powinnam, ale jeśli nam pomożecie to zgoda. Wszyscy - Zgadzamy się. Neansy - To wsiadajcie na swoje smoki, zaprowadzę was. Jeźdźcy wsiedli na swoje smoki i podążali za Neansy. Nie daleko była kolejna jaskinia, smok wleciał do niej. Żeby trafić na miejsce musieli liecieć w głąb jaskini i omijać skały i stalagnity. Dotarli na miejsce. Przed sobą ujrzeli smoki z każdej klasy które wyglądały jak by medytowały. Na ziemi było koło a na nim znaki każdej klasy. Na samym środku stał wielki, niebieski kryształ ( trochę podobny do kryształu z "Strażnicy marzeń" ). Nagle kryształ zaczął świecić. Neansy - Zaczyna się. Czkawka - Ale co się zaczyna? Neansy- Kryształ wybiera wybrańca który nam pomoże. Nad kryształem pojawiła się sylwetka dziewczyny, gdzieś tak 13 lat. Dziewczyna miała nieśmiałą minę. Czkawka - Co to za dziewczyna? Neansy - Annabelle Night. Została wybrana. MIeszka w innym świecie, żeby tam dotrzeć trzeba stworzyć portal, ale jutro to zrobimy. A wy powinniście już lecieć do domu. Odprowadzę was. Neansy odprowadziła ich do domu. Żaden z nich nie wiedział co się stanie jutro. Rozdział 3. Zapoznanie z postacią. *Annabelle Kolejny nudny dzień w szkole, nic tylko ściany, ławki, tablica i uczniowie. Nie znoszę szkoły, ale najlepszą według mnie lekcją to W-F. Można się wybiegać, ale przesadą jest to, że w upalny dzień każą nam biegać w terenie ! ( Z własnego doświadczenia :/ ) Na przerwach lubię z przyjaciółkami chodźić do toalet i rozmawiać, zawsze tak robimy. Nie przedstawiłam się, nazywam się Annabelle Night. Nie lubię dużo o sobie mówić, powiem tylko, że mam 13 lat i chodzę do gimnazjum. Nie lubię wracać do domu ze względu na rodziców, często się kłucą. Jedyną moją izolacją od tego jest muzyka, gdy ją słucham czuję się jak by wszystkie moje problemy zniknęły, ale tak nie jest, szkoda... Nareszcie północ! Lubię patrzeć na księżyc, najlepiej w pełni, on mnie hipnotyzuje, wielka świecąca kula na niebie która rozświetla mrok nocą. Ale oprócz tego lubię też czasem oglądać kreskówki, jeden przypadł mi do gustu, nazywa się "Jeźdźcy smoków". Koleżanki mówią, że to dziecinne, ale i tak ich nie słucham, nie potrzebne mi ich zdanie. ( Pisałam to na telefonie w notatniku o północy, bo miałam natchnienie wtedy xD A tak w ogóle, jak się podoba ? ) Rozdział 4. Kolejny dzień *Annabelle Mama- Wstawaj córciu, do szkoły- "Znowu, daj mi pospać jeszcze trochę, zdążę"- No wstawaj. Annabelle- Już wstaje!- "Nie chcę mi się..." Jam zawsze pięć razy w tygodniu muszę wstawać o siódmej rano do szkoły, wstałam i poszłam na do kuchni by coś zjeść, zjadłam szybko i poszłam do łazienki się umyć. Poszłam do pokoju i ubrałam się w biała bluzkę i granatowe spodnie i różowe buty. uczesałam włosy w kucyk i ubrałam błękitny plecak. Mam jeszcze 30 minut do lekcji, ale muszę wyjść wcześnie i pójść po koleżanki, Lenę i Wiki. byłam przed domem Leny. zapukałam do drzwi, otworzyła mi mama mojej przyjaciółki, miała kruczoczarne, kręcone włosy oraz okulary. Annabelle- Dzień dobry - Przywitałam się. Mama L.- Dzień dobry, Lena już idzie na dół- Było słychać kroki po schodach. Lena- Cześć. Annabelle- Hej, idziemy?( Nie masz wyboru xD ) Lena- Jasne. Poszłyśmy jeszcze po Wiktorię i razem rozmawiałyśmy przez cała drogę. Lena- Uczyłyście się do testu z Histy ?- "Jakiego testu ?!" Wiki- Ja nie, a ty Annabelle ? Annabelle- Ja też nie- "muszę zaraz sobie powtórzyć" Lena- Czyli nikt z nas się nie uczył. Wiki- Nom. - A w ogóle kto zadaje testy na koniec roku !? Lena- Nie wiem... Annabelle- W końcu to testy na końce roku. Dotarłyśmy do szkoły, poszłyśmy do szatni i się przebrałyśmy i uczyłyśmy się potajemnie, a raczej próbowałyśmy, przylazł do nas klasowy kujon który myśli, że wszystko wie "A do tego jest beksą i nie umie za bardzo grać na W-Fie xD" i do tego skarży jak widzi, że ktoś powtarza sobie przed lekcją tego czego ten ktoś nie umie a on tak. Bonifacy- Ooo, nie umiecie z historii ?-"Tak jak mówiłam" Lena- Umiemy, ale patrzymy czy pamiętamy wszystko. Bonifacy- Ale tak nie wolno. Annabelle- To że ty umiesz wszystko"Niby..." to nie znaczy, że wszyscy umieją- Widocznie go zatkało, bo wyszedł z szatni bez słowa. Wiki- Nie znoszę go- "A kto by go znosił" *Dryyyyń!!!* Annabelle- Chodźcie, bo się spóźnimy. Mineły lekcje, na W-Fie dostałam mocno piłką w czoło, ale oczywiście widzieli ale nie zareagowali, zależy im na swoim szczęściu a nie innych. Z historii było łatwo " jak dla mnie ", a do końca roku zostało 24h (Wiem xD) Lena- gdzie jedziecie na wakacje ? Ja do Londynu. Wiki- Ja do Safari, a ty Ann? Annabelle- Chyba nigdzie, ja zostaję w domu a rodzice jadą do pracy w Czechach na miesiąc. Lena i Wiki- Co ??!!??!? Annabelle- No tak, w sumie mam całą hatę wolną :D- Dobra idę, pa. Wiki i Lena- Pa. Kolejny nudne popołódnie, obejrzałam kilka bajek i poszłam wieczorem spać. Rano ubrałam się ładnie, bo było zakończenie roku. Kilka uczniów się popłakało bo oni szli już do liceum, ja też chciałam płakać ale to dlatego, że będę tęskinić za kolegami z klasy ( oprócz Bonifacego). Koniec apelu, rozeszliśmy się do domów, rodzice wyjechali, było wiadomo, bo zostawili kartkę: Nasza Ann! Wyjechaliśmy już do Czech, będziemy tęsknić. Zostawiliśmy Ci 500zł na jedzenie i inne potrzebne rzeczy, Jesteś już duża więc możesz zostać w domu sama na miesiąc, Będziemy tęsknić, '' Kochający Rodzice'' PS. na stole masz kilka przepisów do zrobienia jedzenia. Poszła do domu, i przebrała się, udała się do swojego pokoju rzucając się na łóżko i od razu zasypiając, miała bardzo piękny sen. Rozdział. 5 Smutek Neansy... *Neansy Jakiś smok- Pani Neansy ?- Zapytał widząc smutną królową. Neansy- Hmm...? Smok- Czy... Czy wszystko w porządku ?- Zawahał się Neansy- Tak, tak... w porządku...- Powiedziała niepewnie. Smok- przecież widzę, że nie jest w porządku, proszę mi powiedzieć, będzie Ci lżej. Neansy- Ja nie wiem co myśleć o tej sprawie... Nie wiedzą, że ona została wybrana na... na ofiarę- Powiedziała smutna. Smok- Ale ona jest z tamtego świata, może być ofiarą, dlatego, że jak ją wygrano to znaczy, że nikt nie będzie za nią tęsknił, nawet ona wie, że jej rodzice nie wyjechali na miesiąc tylko na rok, bo nie chcieli się nią opiekować. Neansy- Wiem... tylko... czuję coś, coś dziwnego, jak by to nie ona miała zginąć tylko, tylko...- Nie mogła powiedzieć, robiło jej się dziwnie na tę myśl. Smok- Królowo ! Nie może królowa tak myśleć. Neansy- Wiem, ale podjęłam decyzję, nie ona zginie, tylko ja... *Annabelle Nie szukajcie mnie... Odeszłam na inny ląd. Chce wolna być. Więc nie szukajcie mnie ! ref. Chce wolna być jak biały ptak... Chce latać nad morzami, nad mórami, nad chmurami ! Nie potrzebne wasze błagania... Nie wrócę tu !! ref. ....... Budzę się... To był niestety, tylko sen... Słodki piękny sen ! ref. ...... Obudziła się, żałowała że wstała, nie chciała kończyć tego snu. Cóż, stało się. Przetarła oczy, wstała i poszła do łazienki się ubrać, kiedy wróciła usiadła do biurka i zaczęła rysować to co jej się przyśniło, a śniło jej się, że lata ! Dziwne, ale prawdziwe, i nie latała tak sobie tylko na czymś... Nie widziała co, bo trudno by coś zobaczyć we śnie, słyszała, że to coś mówiło do niej, że jest wybranką by ocalić rasę... czegoś. Annabelle- Dziwne te moje sny...- Zamruczała pod nosem, skończyła i zeszła na dół coś zjeść- Jak ja nie lubię soboty... (W końcu nowy rozdział :) + Moja piosenka :D ) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania